


Returning Home

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Post-Darillium Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set after the "Diary Of River Song" season 2. River returns home to her family.





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! This is the first in a new 12/River fluff family series, and they all will be non linear :) I hope that you enjoy-comments would be very welcome <3

_As soon as she leaves Daniel, she types in the coordinates for an older Doctor's Tardis on her vortex manipulator, and with a fizz and a crackle she's gone._

_She materialises in the central console room._

_As soon as she's got her bearings, there's a pitter patter of (not so) little feet, and her eldest, 8 year old Melody, flies into her arms. “Mummy!”_

_The little girl was born eight months after the Doctor saved his wife from the Library- they decided not to have any on Darillium, because it was quite a while between them parting and her going on the mission where she died._

_When she appeared in front of her after he saved her, both had cried. They'd made love, talked, and most of all, basked in each other's company._

_She'd discovered that she was pregnant a while later, and she and the Doctor had both been overjoyed._

_“Hello, sweetheart.” River holds her daughter close, the little girl grounding her._

_“Mummy, why are you sad?” Melody asks._

_River sighs, and pulls away to look at her daughter. The child is wise beyond her years, and always knows when either of her parents_ **_are upset._ **

**_“_ ** _I saved almost everyone…” she trails off, thinking of the elderly couple with the synthetic daughter. “But, I don't know really… I'm tired. How long was I away for?”_

_“A week.’_

_“Ah.” River smiles. The Tardis had reset the coordinates on the vortex manipulator so the kids didn't miss their mother too much. By River's reckoning, she's been gone for a month._

_“Where's your brother?” She asks, referring to Noah, Melody's five year old brother._

_“He's with daddy.” Melody replies, and right on cue, Noah makes his way into the central console room. “Mummy!” His eyes light up and River chuckles, making her way up to her son, picks him up, and whirls him around, making him giggle._

_“Hello sweetheart!” River beams, giving Noah a kiss on the cheek and setting him down. She sits on the jumpseat, Noah sits on her lap and Melody sits next to her mother, snuggling into her._

_The Doctor enters the room, and smiles at the sight of his family. “Hello, Sweetie.” He greets his wife._

_“My love.” River smiles._

_He makes his way up to River and their children, and kisses her on the cheek._

_“Eww!” The kids chorus, and their parents chuckle._

_“We are married, you know.” The Doctor informs their children._

_“It's still ew.” Melody says, and Noah nods in agreement._

_River wanted to name her daughter Melody in honour of everything she went through- and the happiness that her firstborn child brought her, and the Doctor._

_Noah had been an unexpected delight, River discovered that she was pregnant again just after Melody's third birthday._

_River chuckles. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”_

_“What are we having for tea?” Noah asks._

_“Whatever you like.” The Doctor replies._

_Noah and Melody look at each other and grin. “Fish fingers!” They say in unison._

_“Without the custard, though.” Says the Doctor- he doesn't then that he'll be able to live his eleventh self's love of that food down._

_River craved it when she was pregnant with both of their children, and of course she blamed him._

_“Right,” says River, standing up. “I'm going to have a shower.”_

_“See you later.” Says the Doctor._

_“Bye mummy.” The children reply, and River heads off._

_The Doctor's wife showers, washing all the dirt and grime from her adventure off of her._

_She steps out of the shower, wraps herself in a big fluffy towel, and sits on the bed in her and her husband's room._

_River places her hands on her abdomen- she's pregnant for the third time, 6 weeks along._

_The Doctor wasn't happy about her going on an adventure, they'd found out that she was pregnant just before she headed off. River had argued that she'd been on adventures during her previous pregnancies. At this, her husband had closed his mouth and known that there was no point continuing their discussion._

_River dried off, dressed in a pair of black leggings, a blue t-shirt, and a black hoodie with “Luna University” on it._

_On her feet she put purple fluffy slippers, after that she towel dried her hair, put it up in a topknot, and made her way into the kitchen._

_The Doctor was there, preparing the tea._

_“Hello, darling.” River greeted her husband._

_He turned around, and smiled. “My love.” He replied, opening his arms._

_She stepped into his embrace, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead._

_“It was the adventure with my sixth and seventh selves, correct?”_

_River nodded. “I became so dogged, trying to save Rachel's family. I couldn't, however hard I tried. They were so brave…” she bit back a sob, nuzzling her face against his chest._

_“They always are.” Her husband sighed._

_“I know that she lived with Maddie, but it's not the same as having her own parents.” She mused._

_“I agree.”_

_River sighed deeply, and gazed up at her husband, pushing away the stress and sadness. It was done, finished. She reflected on how happy she was, and placed a kiss on his lips. “The baby is fine, by the way.”_

_“Good.” The Doctor smiled, placing a hand on her tummy. “Hello, little one.”_

_River smiled as she felt her unborn child’s mind reach out to them, in loving waves._

_She kissed her husband again, and the couple held each other close._

_A few minutes later, the Doctor regretfully pulls away. “I'd better get on with tea.”_

_“Okay.” River nods. “Where're the kids?”_

_“In the living room, watching TV.”_

_“Okay.” His wife says, and begins to make her way into the other room. “Love you!” She calls._

_“I love you too.” He replies._

_The female enters the lounge, where her children are watching a Disney movie._

_She sits down next to Melody, who smiles and snuggles up to her mum. “You're feeling better now, aren’t you mum?”_

_“I am.” River beams, kissing her daughter on the forehead. “What are we watching?”_

_“Aladdin.” Replies Oscar._

_“The first one.” His sister chips in._

_“Okay.” Their mother replies, and sits back in her seat and relaxes, enjoying her time with her children._

_A while later, the Doctor calls them for dinner._

_They all sit down in the dining room, and the children fill their mother in on what they did when she was away, the Doctor chipping in every now and then._

_When they've finished, River offers to do the clearing up, her husband and their children go into the living room to watch the rest of the film._

_When she's finished, River stands in the kitchen, feeling the hum of the Tardis underneath her feet and the humming of the ship around her. She is content, recovered from her adventure, and feeling a lot better than she did when she first got home._

_She makes her way into the living room and sits next to the Doctor. He smiles and wraps an arm around her. “Hello, love.” Her murmurs._

_“Darling.” River replies, and kisses him. “How much more has the film got to go?”_

_“Ten minutes, I think.” The Doctor responds._

_"Okay, I'll give Noah a bath when it's over."_

_"Alright, Melody had a shower this morning so I'll send her upstairs to get changed." Her husband says._

_A while later..._

_River finishes reading Melody her bedtime story-the little girl likes to hear her mother's old diary entries. This time, it's River's account of the picnic at Asgard._

_"Why didn't you tell Daddy that you wanted children?" Melody asks._

_"I thought that it was too dangerous, sweetheart. Spoilers and all that." River replies. "I decided to let time take its course, and I'm glad that I did."_

_"Didn't it make you sad, mama? Not being able to talk to him about things like that?"_

_"It did, Melody. I never really talked to him about anything until Darillium." River replies, cuddling her daughter. "I'm glad that I didn't talk to him about wanting a baby at that time, else I'd never have had you, or Noah. Or the baby."_

_"True." Melody places a hand on River's tummy. "Is he or she okay?"_

_"Yes." River replies, feeling the life inside her reach out to their sibling telepathically._

_"Oh!" Melody exclaims. "Hello, little one."_

_"See? They're as right as rain." Her mother chuckles._

_"Good." Her daughter responds. "I'm tired."_

_"Okay." Replies the elder, and stands up. "Goodnight, Melody."_

_"Night night, mum."_

_River gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I love you to the end of the universe and back."_

_"Ditto."_

_The elder leaves the room quietly, and says goodnight to Noah._

_She and the Doctor leave the room, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his chest._

_"Bed?" The Doctor asks when they leave the room._

_River turns in his arms. "I thought that you'd never ask, Sweetie."_

_A while later, when they're cuddling together afterwards, River places a kiss on his chest, right above his hearts._

_"What was that for?"_

_"For being a wonderful father to our children, for being a fantastic husband, and most of all, for believing in me. The times when I thought that I wasn't going to fight against being your assassin. The times that I wasn't sure that I'd become River Song." She replied._

_"It's called marriage, love."_


End file.
